Helping
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Chibitalia has a stalker... It's Holy Rome. He offers to help with the cleaning and Chibitalia gratefully accepts. God thing, too. He nearly made a mess. Wow ths summary is bad... Anyway Chibitalia/HRE (Holy Roman Empire/Holy Rome) fluff.


**A/N: Another RP between Cera-chan and I. We decided to RP something we don't usually RP so we decided Holy Rome/Chibitalia. I think this came out cute. Enjoy!**

taly was sweeping in the kitches, cleaning up after preparations for dinner. He paused to adjust the white apron over the green dress Hungary had dressed him in that morning, then continued sweeping.

Holy Rome watched from behind the wall that seperated the kitched from the main hall, looking through the doorway. He wanted to help, but whenever he tries, he always messes things up.

Italy sensed someone watching him from behind and spun around with a small cry. Holy Rome crouched behind the wall, hoping Italy wouldn't see him.

Italy looked back and forth, but he didn't see anyone. Holding his broom tightly, he slowly made his way to the wall to check the hallway. Holy Rome sighed with relief when he heard Italy walking, knowing that he wasn't seen, but felt bad now that the brunette was scared. When he heard the footsteps get louder, he got up to see if Italy had left but realized Italy was walking towards him. He panicked and quickly ran down the hall to look for a new wall.

Italy poked his head his head around the corner to look down the hall. He saw a flash of somethingblack going around the corner, and blicked. He looked back at the kitchen, which he was supposed to be cleaning, and then after the person who had been watching him. Coming to a decision, he gently lenaed his broom against the wall and started down the hall.

Holy Rome ran into his bedroom, his heart pounding and his chest heaving, listening to Italy's footsteps, hoping he would just walk by.

Italy heard one of the doors close, so he followed the sound. He paused, looking around, trying to find the door that had shut. He walked over to one of them and knocked hesitantly on it.

Holy Rome heard on knock on his door and knew it had to be Italy. He sat on his bed, hoping Italy would walk away.

Italy waited a few moments, fidgeting with the hem of his apron. When he didn't get a response, he raised his hand and knocked again. Holy Rome winced when he heard the knock, knowing Italy wasn't going to leave. He sighed and got up, slowly opening the door.

When the door opened, Italy took a small step backwards. "ve, oh, um, ciao Holy Rome..." he said, smiling slightly.

Holy Rome stared at Italy, unbelieving that he wasn't freaked out by the fact that he wasn't freaked out by the fact that he had been border-line stalking him. He quickly recovered and said, "Hallo, Italy."

Italy fidgeted with the hem oh si apron more. "Did someone run by here and run into a different room?" he asked, completely unaware.

Holy Rome had to supress a sigh of relief as he answered, "Not that I saw."

"Oh... I though it was around here..." the Italian mumbled. "Ve... I should go finish sweeping before Mr. Austria comes back..."

Holy Rome nodded before taking a breath and asking, "Would you like some help?"

Italy looked at the blonde boy in surprise. "Ve... Sì, grazie!" he said, nodding.

Holy Rome smiled, too. "I'll go get my own broom," he said, turning to walk to the broom closet.

Italy smiled, then walked back to the kitchen and picked up his own broom. He started to sweep once more, humming a catchy tune as he worked.

Holy Rome grabbed a broom from the closet and walked back to the kitchen, smiling at the tune Italy was humming. He started to hum the tune as well, but slower, starting to sweep with Italy.

Italy smiled at Holy Rome as they swept the floor.

Holy Rome saw Italy smiling at him and blushed a light pink, smiling back.

When Holy Rome smiled back at Italy, the brunette blushed and looked down, not noticing the cabinet he was about to hit with his broom.

Holy Rome saw the cabinet and pulled Italy towards him before he could bump the cabinet and spill its contents.

Italy's eyes widened and he cried out in surprise at the sudden motion. "H-Holy Rome...?"

Holy Rome blushed and said, "Sorry." but didn't let go. "You almost bumped into that cabinet." He pointed a finger at the cabinet he was referring, too.

Italy looked where Holy Rome was pointing and realized how close he had almost come to making an even bigger mess to clean up. "Ve, grazie Holy Rome!" he exclaimed. When the blonde still didnt let go of him, he flushed bright pink.

Holy Rome nodded, "You're welcome." He felt like he should let go but didn't want to. In his fight with himself, he didn't realize he had pulled Italy closer.

Holy Rome heard the squeak and realized what he had done, quickly letting go. "Sorry."

When Holy Rome released him, Italy bent down to pick up his broom, which he had dropped. "Ve... It's ok..."

Holy Rome nodded, his face a bright red in contrast to his usually pale skin. He noted the awkward silence that followed the incident.

Italy's face was flushed pink as he went back to sweeping the kitchen floor. He tried to think of something to break the awkward silence, but nothing came to mind.

Holy Rome picked up his own broom and began to sweep again, blushing a trying to think of something to say, but couldn't think through his nervousness. He silently yelled at himself to think but he couldn't in the situation he was in.

After sweeping for a few minutes in silence, Italy looked over at Holy Rome. "Ve..."

Holy Rome heard the sound and looked at Italy, his face red but not as bright as before.

"Ve... Grazie for helping me, Holy Rome..." Italy said, looking down.

Holy Rome nodded. "You're welcome," he said, walking a little closer.

Italy was still looking at the ground and didn't notice when the blonde walked closer.

Holy Rome placed a hand on Italy's shoulder when he was close enough, wanting Italy to look up.

Italy jumped slightly and looked up from the contact. "Ve...?"

Holy Rome looked at Italy, his face getting redder, and leaned forward to give Italy a brief kiss.

Italy's eyes widened and he dropped his pushbroom once more.

Holy Rome had pulled back, his face a deep red, waiting to see Italy's reaction.

Italy was also blushing a deep red. His amber eyes were open wide for once.

Holy Rome looked at Italy eyes and blushed even deeper before snapping out if his trance and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Italy."

Italy blinked, then stammered, "I-it's... It's ok..."

Holy Rome's eyes widened and he asked, "... Really...?"

Italy blushed deeper and nodded. "S-sì..."

Holy Rome had the urge to kiss Italy again but instead pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his back.

Italy smiled slightly and hugged Holy Rome back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Holy Rome smiled and tightened his hold slightly, his head resting on the brunette's shoulder.

Just then, a taller, older girl walked in on the cute scene and smiled, freaking out silently as not to ruin the moment.

Italy leaned into Holy Rome's hug. "Grazie..."

Holy Rome smiled a little wider. "You're welcome."

Holy Rome gave Italy a quick kiss on the forehead, causing Italy to blush again, and they just stood there, not wanting to let go.

End

**A/N: So this was actually written a while ago and I just now got around to finishing typing it up because I've been busy as hell with all of my school stuff. So if you've also been waiting for updates on my other stories, I'm sorry, I'm just ridiculously busy. Anyway, Cera-chan is a good Italy and I have no idea where I stand on the Holy Rome thing... Anywho, reviews are nice~!**


End file.
